


Picture This

by cindergal



Series: Picture This [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Train What Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/pseuds/cindergal
Summary: Luke is adorable at any age.





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicesprings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/gifts).



> Part 1 of the "Picture This" verse.

Importing some of my older fic from LJ. Originally posted there 6/1/2011.

 

Luke walks into the living room and stops dead in his tracks; his mother and Reid are sitting next to each other on the sofa, heads together. Smiling. And...and laughing. This can't be good.

"And this," Luke hears his mother say, "is a photo of Luke with Damian and me when he was just a baby."

Oh, no.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi, honey! I'm just showing Reid some family photos."

Reid looks up at him and grins. Reid hardly ever grins. "It's been very entertaining."

"Oh my God."

"Especially the ones from junior high."

"Mom! Oh my God!"

Lily just smiles. "It's my right as a mother to show the boyfriend embarrassing photos. It's a tradition that's been passed down from generation to generation." She points to the photo in Reid's hand. "Isn't he the cutest thing ever?"

Luke closes his eyes. "This is not happening, this is not happening," he repeats, over and over again. But when he opens his eyes again, the two of them are still bonding over Kodak moments. He clears his throat. Loudly.

Lily sighs and stands up. "I think that's my cue to leave. See you guys later."

Reid can't stop smiling. "Bye, Lily! I really enjoyed our time together."

Lily laughs and squeezes his shoulder, then kisses Luke on the cheek before she leaves. Luke throws himself down next to Reid on the sofa, his hands over his face.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Well, the ones with the pocket protectors are, that's for sure."

Luke groans.

"Oh come off it. That was apparently a brief outlier period during the always hellish middle school years. Otherwise, it seems you've been adorable since the day you were born."

Luke looks at Reid through his fingers. "Yeah?"

"I mean, how could you not be? Look at your parents. Hot plus hot equals hot."

Luke shakes his head. "You are so weird." He scoots closer to Reid and takes the photo from his hands. He doesn't remember it being taken, but it's nice to see the three of them looking so happy.

"I still can't believe my mother did that."

"I thought it was awesome."

"Of course you did."

Reid slides an arm around his shoulders. "Look on the bright side. Someday you'll get to do the same to your own kid!"

The world stops turning, just for a moment. Luke can barely trust himself to talk.

"I will?"

Reid shrugs, but when his eyes meet Luke's, they're full of warmth and love. "Stranger things have happened. I mean, I live in Oakdale, Illinois. Me. Reid Oliver. Seriously."

"And when you say my kid, do you mean..."

Reid snatches the photo out of his hands and tucks it into his shirt pocket. "Yes, Mr. Snyder. I mean what you think I mean. Now don't go getting all gooey on me."

Luke leans in close and nuzzles his nose against Reid‘s cheek. "You like it when I get all gooey."

Reid gives a long-suffering sigh. "It's a good thing you're so cute, Mr. Snyder."


End file.
